Time series data is a sequence of data points typically consisting of successive measurements made from a same source over a time interval for a given metric. For example, time series data may include network traffic loads at different times, network resource usage at different times, a number of cars traveling on a bridge at different times, a daily closing value of a financial market index, and/or the like. Time series data provides meaningful statistics and insights associated with networks, cloud infrastructure, applications, processes, sensors, and/or the like. Time series data may reveal actionable trends, patterns, variability, rates of change, variations, exceptions, anomalies and outliers, and/or the like.